


Realistic Dreams- No, Nightmares

by ShadowDispenser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Will put on more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDispenser/pseuds/ShadowDispenser
Summary: This work is also on my Wattpad account IEatMyChickenRaw and on my Quotev account AsWriterDraco's been having dreams- no, nightmares, that haunt him. The thing is, there seems to be a recurring person on each dream- his beloved enemy, Y/n L/n. What happens when he starts to doubt his hate for her?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Australian, who uses British English, so the American readers may see some different word spellings.

_Chapter One: Lovely_

_In this chapter, Draco has a dream, Theo is found in what could be a compromising position, Y/n yells at a Housemate- which Draco then asks Y/n about (in a not nice way), and Y/n gets what could be called a stupid idea._

_“Draco, it'll be fine,” Y/n whispered, her hands on his shoulders. Draco looked up at her from the marble floors and saw a smiling face, with tears in her eyes._

_“But I don't know what to do,” he quietly protested. “I've never done anything like it.” He felt tears coming up into his own eyes and he blinked, trying to chase them away. It didn't work however, as they came right back. It took everything he could to not break down at this moment._

_It was the best day of his life. He had found out that the love of his life, Y/n, was pregnant with his child. She was about a month in, and he couldn't wait for the baby to be born._

_But on the other hand he was scared. He hasn't a clue what to do._

***

Fortunately for Draco, this is merely another one of _those dreams,_ where he dreams of the future in a distorted way. It's confusing to talk about, well at least that's what he thinks, but he does know that at least one aspect of these dreams will not be true. 

Maybe this time it's the person? After all, he hates Y/n, and he is quite certain that Y/n hates him back. After all, he didn't think that she used the jelly-legs jinx on him a few days ago for no reason. There was always a reason for someone's actions, at least that's what his mother told him. She gave him a nice example for him too. _There's a reason why Severus Snape is your godfather, Draco. He'll protect you with his life if needs must. There is no man more trustworthy and worthy in general to be your godfather._

_And no, you don't need a godmother Draco. Your aunt Bellatrix does that job so well that she may as well be. But between you and me, I think that she's not exactly... right in the head. I wouldn't feel as secure if you were ever landed in her grimy hands. Severus, however..._

The small conversation in his head drifted away as he slowly came to wake. The dream somehow knew that he knew it was just a dream, and most likely kicked him into wakefulness. How? He doesn't know. Maybe it was magic. After all, he is a wizard, quite a good one at that, and uses magic on the regular. He also knows that Hogwarts exudes its own magic, and so maybe that was the reason. _Maybe I should talk to someone about this,_ he thinks, before he almost slaps himself. He's a Slytherin, for Salazar's sake! Start acting like one and figure it out yourself. 

But as he looks around his dorm, he sees that Theo's not in his bed, and he assumes that it's just morning. _Well maybe the Hogwarts magic isn't interfering with anything at all,_ he states in his mind. Saves him the trouble of possibly researching and of talking- _(he shudders in disgust)_ \- to someone. 

As the fourth-year blonde goes to stand and get ready, he hears a noise. It sounds human, almost like a... 

-whimper. 

“Nott?” He softly mumbles under his breath. “What is he doing?” Draco cautiously trots over to the bathroom. He hears it again. It's confirmed: Theo is whimpering. 

The reason? 

No idea whatsoever. 

Draco goes to turn around and go back to his bed, him being the uncaring person that he is, when he stops to consider that maybe Theo needs help. For some reason, this thought prevents him from moving away from the door. Even though he doesn't care, he feels drawn to Theo at this moment, which leads him to think if he somehow has a part in Theo's quite obvious suffering. 

_No,_ he thinks, _what would I have done in the first place? I haven't done anything to him. Besides, it's not my problem._

He once more goes to turn around and go back to his bed when another thought strikes him: _You could get something out of this._

He wonders why he didn't think of that before. Was he losing his Slytherin-esque? 

He damn well hopes not. 

This time, instead of turning away, Draco knocks quietly on the door. “Nott? Are you quite alright?” He asks. 

The reply is almost immediate: “I'm fine, Malfoy. Do you need to use the bathroom or something?” 

“Not really- well, kind of, but that's not the point,” his tone comes out harsher than expected and he immediately berates himself for it. Can't he be sincere for once?

Then he remembers that he's the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and that his godfather's Snape. The previous question is answered with a curt 'no' in his head. No one would expect him to be sincere anyway. He's in Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sake. He even twitches slightly at the thought of being in Hufflepuff. 

_The horror._ The twitch turns into a shudder. He's lucky that no one can see him. But then again, he could just say that he's cold. But then they would ask if he was stupid since he has a wand and can use magic. He can almost imagine it:

_“Malfoy, why are you shivering so much?”_

_“Shut it. I'm cold alright!”_

_“... You do realise that magic folk can generally cast a warming charm? Or do you somehow not know how? Merlin's saggy balls you're pathetic-”_

Draco's inner monologue gets cut off when he sees the bathroom door open. 

Theo's standing there. His eyes are red and puffy, and his brown hair is in disarray. It seems like Theo didn't have his wand. If he did, there would be no leftover signs of him crying. Then again, Draco's wand is on his nightstand, so he can't really judge. Unless he secretly _accio’s_ his wand, of course...

“Malfoy.” The tone of Theo's voice is monotone. Draco takes this a good sign. Hopefully, Theo has his emotions in order. Though he does wonder what pushed him to cry in the _shared bathroom,_ of all places.

“Nott.” Draco's reply is just as monotone. That's how most things were in the Slytherin house. They would learn to suppress their emotions, draw out a blank slate to reside on their faces. It always made for a good play during poker (which the muggles also played with surprisingly blank faces too) and wizarding chess. Exploding Snap didn't need a poker face, which is usually what the first years played from time to time (because of their bad poker faces). With the higher years it was rarer. Draco didn't exactly like the game Exploding Snap, considering how one of the cards almost burnt his face. He's only played three times. 

“Can you move, Malfoy?” Theo then asks. Draco moves without a word, but when Theo's arm goes by him, he grabs it and draws Theo back to him. The brown-haired boy raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word. Instead, he simply waited for Draco to hurry up and get on with telling him whatever he needed to tell him at the present time.

“Did it include me?” Draco hisses, seemingly like a snake. He wasn't asking for much, really. He didn't even need to know what it exactly was. Draco just needed to know if it involved him. 

Theo, at Draco's words, is left almost stumbling. _What?_ He quickly sputters out an answer. “No.” Draco's arm removes itself and Theo is left wondering what just happened. Draco almost seemed worried about him, which in turn made Theo concerned for him. _What was happening?_ He was sure to investigate it further. 

Draco moved into the bathroom and closed the door, almost sighing. His eyebrows drew together as curiosity battled with him. Though he wasn't a part of it, he was now interested in Theo's current... state. He would be sure to look into it further if he needed. For now however he simply resigned himself to thinking about other things, such as a certain dream or two, and why they involved his downright worst enemy Y/n l/n. 

***

Y/n was sitting at one of the various round mahogany tables in the Ravenclaw common room, working on her Charms assignment which was due next Tuesday. Now that she thought about it, if Y/n were to ever be held at wandpoint she would admit that she wasn’t quite the best at Charms, given the many irregularities that have happened to random objects that had been subjected to her “foolish wand waving”, as Professor Snape would say. _Well, Professor Snape can suck it._

Y/n would have to say (whilst being held at wandpoint, of course) that she was more on the _average_ side of Charms, if she had to be perfectly honest. Maybe the person holding her at wandpoint would give her a nice dose of veritaserum to go along with.

Yes.

That would do. Even though she would have been honest anyway. Y/n likes her life and wants to keep it. But if in the situation she was going to die no matter what, she would most likely need that veritaserum.

For she would lie like no tomorrow. Which is kind of ironic, in this case, as for her there would be no tomorrow.

On the Charms… _issue? Problem?_ Y/n had to thank Merlin that none of her Ravenclaw peers knew about it, or she would have faced ridicule and shaming over the past three- no, _four_ years. Actually, maybe it was more like three and a half. It was Y/n’s fourth year at Hogwarts, and the Triwizard Tournament, also known as the Triwhiz, was not making things easier for her. It was almost time for the Yule Ball, and Y/n didn’t exactly have many preparations done for said Ball. But enough of the Yule Ball. That was a problem for later. Y/n sighed. _Four- no, three and a half years down, three and a half to go. Lovely. Just lovely._

_Really, just **lovely.**_

Back onto the Charms problem (she was calling it problem now), Y/n had an assignment about household charms and their various uses, as well as their possible consequences if incantations and “foolish wand movements” were done incorrectly.

At least household charms weren’t that bad for Y/n. Household charms she could do. Battle charms on the other hand…

…Not so much.

In her defense, she was _plenty_ adequate at DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts)- she could be considered top-quality, if they were talking about her like furniture or other items that can wear and tear.

It was just Charms that she couldn’t do. She knew that her wand wasn’t well, let’s say _equipped_ for Charms so much as other areas, but she wasn’t useless. It just took her a while. She knew the theory plenty, but the practical…

…Let’s say it isn’t as good. Once again Y/n thanks Merlin for her Ravenclaw peers not knowing about her Charms… tendencies.

When she thought about it, Y/n believes that maybe the problem lied with Professor Flitwick and not herself. Yes, maybe that was it. Plus, it would take her off the blame pedestal. That makes it even better. She might just keep that theory.

But in her eyes, it wasn’t really fair. Her friend Raegyn, a true Hufflepuff at heart, quite excelled at Charms. But when Y/n thought about it, Raegyn was only good at Charms and Herbology. She was also not too shabby at DADA, and Professor Moody favored her. Y/n was also favored by Moody however, so she was quite sure that the favoritism didn’t really mean anything, and that Professor Moody displayed forms of favoritism to just about everyone.

…Except for the Slytherins, of course. No, Moody downright _hated_ them. But then again, so did basically everyone else who wasn’t a part of their house, so it wasn’t a surprise. On the contrary, in fact. But Moody seemed to really hate them, so Y/n just assumed that it was because he was formerly an Auror. And Slytherin was known for housing future criminals within its borders and walls…

Anyway, back to the point. Y/n didn’t usually run off on tangents, but today felt different for her. It was one of _those_ days where she knew something was going to happen.

The soon exasperated Ravenclaw started picking up her textbook and other items. The others would be awake soon, and she did not want them witnessing her subtle inner struggle when it came to Charms. Besides, the assignment was almost finished. She could do it later, and hopefully it would be done by tonight. Y/n calmed at the thought. That meant that there would be less of a chance for someone to catch her ‘in the act’ of working on her Charms assignment.

“Y/n! Getting extra work in?” A friend of hers, Amelia Blanc, asked with a large grin on her face as she practically hopped and bounced down the Ravenclaw girls’ dorm stairs.

“Could you be any more energetic?” It seemed like Y/n was most sarcastic when it was early morning, and she hadn’t eaten yet. Not the best way to start her day- no, the best way to start the day was going back to sleep- but a good way, nonetheless. Sarcasm was truly a blessing.

“Well, yes, I technically could,” Amelia retorted, picking up on Y/n’s sarcasm. It wasn’t unusual for Y/n to be like this, thought it did happen most in the morning. Amelia subtly rolled her eyes and concluded that Y/n was most definitely not a morning person. The energetic Ravenclaw then got a glimpse of the textbook that Y/n held in her hands. “4th Year Intermediate Charms? I didn’t realise you needed extra time for _Charms._ ” Amelia stepped closer, her voice turning from upbeat to somber. She imitated an intimidation technique that she knew: crossing her arms and taking a wide stance while tilting her head a little to the right. It was meant to show strength. “Are you possibly… not as proficient in Charms than we thought?”

Though Amelia did seem slightly intimidating to her, Y/n didn’t waver. This was the one secret that she would not let get out. Y/n instead stood her ground, standing a little taller with her chin upwards, making it seem as if she was looking down at the other Ravenclaw. When she came to think about it, Amelia didn’t seem like her friend.

 _She’s more like one of those petty bitches. Merlin, she acts a bit like Malfoy._ Y/n shuddered. Malfoy was disgusting.

Y/n looked honest when she replied to Amelia, saying: “Of course I’m proficient in Charms and you know that. My grades are higher than yours in Charms, which I have come to believe that that isn’t much of a feat at all. Because of that realization, I have to ask: are _you_ not as proficient in Charms than we thought? It doesn’t do to accuse others of your problems and struggles, Blanc. You should know that- you’re in Ravenclaw for Merlin’s sake, though most of us are coming to believe that you should be in another house- not Ravenclaw, where people with a love of learning thrive. And yes, we all hear when you complain about Transfiguration. It’s like you don’t know what a privacy charm is. Just cast a _Muffliato,_ damn it.”

Y/n then walked back up to her dorm, leaving Amelia behind to wonder about what happened. Though Y/n felt like she was in the clear with her Charms secret, she couldn’t help but think that she went a little overboard back there. She even sounded a little… (and dare she say it) Slytherin herself.

Y/n merely shrugged the bad feeling off that she associated with Slytherin and its pupils; she would do whatever it takes to ensure that she didn’t face ridicule from her own house for the next few years. And if she went a little Slytherin and overboard, then so be it.

***

Y/n trudged down to the Great Hall, the small heel of her shoes clicking quietly as she passed down several corridors and flights of stairs. The Ravenclaw was about ten minutes early but that didn’t really matter- you could be an hour early to breakfast and still have food on your plate once you arrived. What did matter was the fact that she got stopped before she could even get there. Y/n was walking down one corridor when she heard someone call her last name.

“L/n!” Y/n sighed in annoyance when she heard it. It was the unmistakable and pesky voice of Draco Malfoy. She turned around and huffed at him and gave dirty glances towards his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.

“What do _you_ want?”

 _To know why you show up in my dreams repetitively,_ Malfoy thought. He instead asked: “Nothing much really. Just wanted to ask why you ‘blew up’ at your _good friend_ Blanc this morning.”

Y/n’s eyes widened- how did Malfoy know?

Malfoy, sensing Y/n’s confusion, smirked and answered: “You didn’t hear? Quite a few people are talking about it. The usually _lovely_ Y/n shouting at a fellow housemate and acting most Slytherin as you degraded her mentally. I must say, you don’t usually act like this. What’s the secret?”

“Excuse me?” Y/n was taken aback at Malfoy’s words. “What secret?”

“The secret you’re obviously hiding,” he drawls. Crabbe and Goyle behind him snicker.

Y/n sneers. “Why would I tell you?” She then looks around and finds that they have gathered a small crowd. Y/n rolls her eyes. _Do they have nothing better to do?_

 _Of course they have nothing better to do, Y/n,_ she berates herself. _School is becoming tedious for many and what better way to counter that than unnecessary drama?_

“Why would you tell me? Maybe it’s because you’re _obviously_ my best friend and you would tell me anything,” he grins as he draws out the ‘obviously’, sounding close to Professor Snape. He then walks forward, in the direction of the Great Hall door. As he passes Y/n, he whispers that his father will hear about this.

“What?” Y/n is once again confused because of Malfoy, and to be frank she’s had enough of it today. It’s only around seven in the morning, and her tolerance levels had lowered drastically. She gives a small glance at the others who are present, including Crabbe and Goyle who are standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Y/n gives them a bemused look, and they just shake their heads. It seemed like they didn’t really know what happened either.

Y/n then turns around and walks towards the Great Hall. If she were lucky then she would find peace at the Ravenclaw table, but if not then she was always welcome at the Hufflepuff table. Raegyn would sit next to her.

Raegyn. Y/n gave a small smile. Raegyn was a real friend, quite loyal. She would help Y/n because the Ravenclaw was quite sure that something happened to Malfoy. He wasn’t usually this bad. It had only gotten worse over the past few weeks, and Y/n wanted to find the root of the problem that was taking place.

She was going to investigate into Malfoy’s life.

Y/n already knew that Raegyn wasn’t going to like the idea that she had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we talk to Cedric, Draco plans a talk with Theo, Snape receives and letter and writes one back, Malfoy calls Mad-Eye Moody a racist (in his head) and Y/n gets unexpected help.

_Chapter Two_ _: Introducing Cedric and Snape_

_In this chapter we talk to Cedric, Draco plans a talk with Theo (it is still not a Theo X Draco), Snape receives and letter and writes one back, Malfoy calls Mad-Eye Moody a racist (in his head) and Y/n gets unexpected help._

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard.”

“…So?”

“That means I’m not helping you! You’re on your own for this.” Raegyn took a sip of her pumpkin juice. The conversation was over.

Y/n turned to her right to find Cedric Diggory sitting beside her. He was looking at her and seemed to have had been for a while.

“You know, you should keep your voice down when talking about things like that. Trust me- I learnt the hard way back in my second year.”

“What happened?” Y/n was intrigued by Cedric all of a sudden. She had heard from numerous people that he had a ‘dazzling smile’ and ‘beautiful face’. Y/n hadn’t seen Cedric much in person but could already tell that he was a great person to hang around with.

_Maybe he could help me?_

Cedric chuckled at Y/n words and took a bite out of his omelette before answering. “You’re a bit nosy, aren’t you? Maybe I’ll tell you some other time. What’s your name?”

Y/n immediately responded: “Y/n L/n. I already know yours, so you don’t have to tell me.”

This time Cedric laughed. “Heh. Like I said: Nosy. Though it can’t be that hard, seeming as I’ve become a bit of a celebrity this year. I might even be rivalling Harry Potter himself, huh?”

_I don’t think you are. You’re trying to compete against the ‘boy who lived’, after all._ “I-uh… sure?” Cedric gives a small laugh _(he really laughs a lot)_ before standing up.

“I have to go now,” he explains, “it was nice talking to you though.” He grabs his goblet and finishes it, setting it back on the wooden table. “Catch you later, Y/n!” Cedric flashes a wide grin before he leaves.

“Who says ‘catch you later’?” She mumbles and looks at his plate. _He didn’t even finish his omelette._

“Y/n!”

“What?” The Ravenclaw turns back to Raegyn. The Hufflepuff is giving her a big smile.

“I see you were talking to Cedric…”

“…So?”

“I’m so happy for you!” Raegyn hugs Y/n and then also leaves the table, leaving her to be confused. _She didn’t finish her food either. What is it with people not finishing their food?_

“Raegyn… what? Wait.” Y/n quickly leaves the Hufflepuff table as well, following after her friend. “Raegyn! You misunderstood! Get back here!” The Ravenclaw goes into a sprint as soon as she leaves the Great Hall.

***

Draco Malfoy watched the whole thing occur (without hearing what they were saying), and was rightfully puzzled. Three people rushing out of the Great Hall after one another was sure to get some people looking, but with Draco it wasn’t simply because of that.

Draco was wondering why Y/n had left the Great Hall in such a hurry. He didn’t know why but he felt the sudden desire to find out. He almost left his seat himself before he reigned himself in, choosing not to go after her despite his curiosity. It would look suspicious to others who were looking, after all, and Draco didn’t want to be put under scrutiny and surveillance by his class and house mates. The Slytherin instead decided to talk to Theo, who was conveniently sitting to his left.

“Nott.”

There was no response.

“Nott?”

Still, no response. Draco felt an inkling of worry but pushed it aside. He chose the logical route and chose to say Nott’s first name. It would make things a little more personal, and hopefully he would respond.

“Theo?”

This time Theo responds. Draco grins on the inside. _Success._

“What?”

“How’s it going with…you know…”

Theo raises an eyebrow, the signature move of Snape might he add, but doesn’t say anything for a small while. Draco starts to think that maybe Theo is Snape’s son when the boy does reply.

“You want to talk about this in a public place?” He whispers. It has already occurred to Theo that Draco is starting to act a bit weird, but he never thought that Draco would say something like that. _This is the house of Salazar Slytherin for Merlin’s sake, and you don’t just talk about private topics in the Great Hall! People can use that against you- why would you talk about something that can be used as dirt against you? Is Malfoy asinine in the head? Merlin maybe he got dropped on the head as a child-_

Theo’s inner rant is interrupted by Draco whispering that maybe they could talk about it some other time, as he sees that Theo may be a little sensitive at the moment. Theo gets a bit angry at this- _does Malfoy know what he’s saying right now? Did someone spike his pumpkin juice?_ \- but calms himself quickly and maintains his poker face. He’s perfectly fine, thank you very much, and doesn’t need people barging in on his personal affairs.

And yet he still concurs with Draco, and they decide to talk in their dorms when everyone else is asleep that night.

***

Severus Snape is quite the formidable man. He’s faced many things in his life and is certain that after Harry Potter finishes his education at Hogwarts he will retire and live in a cottage or some other place away- far away from others.

Merlin knows he needs it.

Severus is currently walking to the Owlery, in the hopes that he has another letter from an… friend of his. As he doesn’t wish to go to breakfast this morning the only way to see if he did was to go to one of the most disgusting places at Hogwarts. _Honestly, the amount of owl dung in that place is horrendous._ Luckily for him he’s worn one of his more worn out boots for the occasion and doesn’t have to worry about getting animal faeces on his nicer boots.

When he reaches the Owlery he immediately seeks out a snowy owl, not unlike the one that Potter has. Snape sees the owl in one of the corners and almost beelines for it (and thankfully no one else is in the Owlery to see him speed walk to an owl), before untying the letter that had been strapped to the owl’s leg and giving him a treat. The owl, whose name is Eira, hoots happily but doesn’t fly off yet. Snape sees that Eira has been instructed to wait for a reply. The Professor tells the owl to stay in the Owlery and that he’ll be back soon. Eira nods in reply. _Intelligent bird._ Snape looks from side to side before he gives a small little in response. The man then walks out, his cloak billowing behind him. As he turns around a corner, he grabs his wand out of his pocket and performs a quick _Scourify_ to clean anything that’s still on his boots. Severus then turns around to make sure he didn’t leave any footprints behind and is satisfied when he sees none. Snape then proceeds down the corridor.

As the Professor is about to reach a staircase, he suddenly bumps into something- no, some _one._ He scowls when he sees that it’s Mr. Diggory.

“Mr. Diggory, may I ask if you need glasses?” He asks, his face still a bitter scowl. Diggory cowers in fear as he stands. He had fallen from the impact; Snape, however, had still stood. _Thank Merlin._ It would have been quite embarrassing for the Professor if he had fallen onto the floor.

When Diggory fails to reply to Snape, he huffs and says, “Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your carelessness and running in the halls.”

Those words seem to trigger a reply from Cedric. “But Sir-”

“Don’t ‘but sir’ me, Diggory. Five more points from Huffl-”

“Cedric!” A girl’s voice is heard. Diggory turned around to see that Miss Raegyn Kingson was here. Kingson obviously hadn’t seen Snape when she first said Diggory’s name, but now she did, and she went quite pale in the face. “Sorry Professor. I’ll just… go now…” The other Hufflepuff quickly fled the scene before Snape could take any points off.

Severus looked back to Cedric and with a dismissive wave of his hand told him to leave. Diggory, not wanting to lose any more points for his house, quickly moved out of sight. Snape huffed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a small headache coming along. He then started climbing the staircase, heading to his office. He was quite annoyed at the moment.

It doesn’t take Severus long to reach his office after that. The man has long strides after all.

***

_Dear Severus,_

_I apologize for not replying to your previous letter earlier. I was at the critical stages in the creation of Wolfsbane and didn’t have time to write back. I hope you understand- after all, we both work in the Potions field. You of all people would know how crucial time is._

_What I wanted to say in this letter is my reply to your earlier proposal. At the moment, we exchange about two letters a week, and I understand your proposition that I take a ‘trip’ and visit you at Hogwarts for a small while._

_I’ve thought about it and have decided that I will say yes. I would love to catch up with you in person and hopefully also experience some warmer temperatures. It’s currently freezing in Norway. I will be arriving on Sunday at around noon._

_I have to ask, Severus, where my accommodations will be. Will I be staying at Hogwarts? Or Hogsmeade?_

_I’ve told Eira to wait for your reply._

_Yours truly,_

_Asha_

_\---_

_Dear Asha,_

_I understand what you mean about the Wolfsbane, and how crucial time is._

_I’m quite happy that you said yes. We have guest rooms at Hogwarts for special guests so I’m sure that you will be able to stay at the castle._

_With the whole ‘freezing temperatures’ I’m afraid that it’s also cold at Hogwarts for the time being as it’s also winter here. I sympathize with you for the time being as I know that some potions are temperature sensitive, and most warming charms have negative side-effects when it comes to brewing._

_I would also like to ask that you bring some formal clothes with you as you may be able to go to the Yule Ball, depending on how long you stay._

_I would also love to ‘catch up’ with you in person. It is not the same through mere paper and ink._

_I will be waiting for you at the apparition point in Hogsmeade at noon. Please refrain from being late. Perhaps we can have some butterbeer- or firewhiskey, whatever you feel like- once you appear? It will most likely be snowing when you arrive, and I recommend a hot beverage before we go to Hogwarts._

_You needn’t reply to this. I don’t believe that Eira will get back to me soon enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus_

\---

Severus Snape felt different. Usually he would be grading essays with his trademark auto-ink red quill while he had a deep frown on his face. But right now he wasn’t in the mood for essays. He almost felt like jumping for joy, which he obviously did not. Severus still had dignity.

In fact, while he felt like jumping for joy, he also felt like he was going to be sick- a raging turmoil was currently present in his stomach. A deep frown appeared on his face- not unlike the one that usually appeared at this time (because of the essays written most horrendously by dunderheads). Realising this, the frown deepened, and his face had gone into the familiar Snape-face where he was either disgusted or annoyed at anything that breathed- and most possibly at things that didn’t, too.

Asha Blackwood was a friend of his, a potions mistress that resided in Norway (in Tvedestrand). They met in his first year at Hogwarts- they both excelled in Potions and were constantly in competition with one another. Both produced outstanding potions and they fought for the title of best Potioneer of their year. This feud went on until right after their OWLs when they both got top marks. Soon after that they became friends, even though she was a Gryffindor and he Slytherin. Though Snape believed that the Sorting Hat got wrong on both accounts, as when Asha aged, she became more like a Slytherin, and he grew some traits of Gryffindor (though he would never admit it out loud). They both seemed to be a balance between those two houses, and because of this, their friendship was quite strong. They understood each other, whether it be how calming it was to be in a Potions lab, or how lonely and isolated they had felt during their years at Hogwarts.

Though Snape would never say it, he also believed that Asha was his best friend- and most likely his only one, maybe aside from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Minerva had been more of a mother figure to him, and Albus was more of a mentor who was always a bit distant when it came to most things. His other colleagues were just that- colleagues. Barely anyone knew him- actually knew him, and even less understood him. Asha thankfully did both, supporting him whenever he needed (which was mainly during their schooling years). One time she even stood up for him in front of the Marauders. That’s when he knew that he loved her.

… in a platonic way, of course. Severus still had a longing for Lily Potter. But he did know that his love for Lily was fading as time slowly dragged on. He knew that he no longer held her so close. But he would still keep his promise to her all the same- he would protect the boy who lived. Even if he only regarded Lily as a dear _friend_ by the end of it.

And Severus would love none. More likely, he would have no one to love.

Oh, how wrong he was. But of course, he didn’t know that yet.

***

“Three Gryffindors behind us, two Ravenclaws in front of us, and one Hufflepuff next to the Ravenclaws, but far enough way to distinguish themselves from them. I think they’re working together. We should be alright for now if Parkinson and Bulstrode are still behind those Gryffindors. I say that Nott _protego’s_ us all from the front and Goyle gets us from behind and then Crabbe and I will quickly turn around and _Expelliarmus_ them. Pansy and Millie should get the idea. We’ll do it on three. One, two, three!”

Malfoy and Crabbe whirled around in the DADA room and shot _Expelliarmi_ at Granger, Potter and Weasley. Well, Malfoy actually cast a _Expelliarmus Maxima,_ which proceeded to knock Potter off his feet into a nearby wall. The other two Gryffindors had their wands quickly plucked from their hands from Crabbe and Pansy. Millie had put up a _Protego_ as a cautious measure, which Potter had almost hit on his way to the wall.

“STOP!” Then came the cry of Professor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody. He flicked his wand and all the sconces and candles lit in the room. The students who had still been standing groaned. Once again DADA practice was cancelled for the lesson due to what would most likely be an injury. From the position that Potter’s in on the ground, Malfoy would say a back or arm injury. _It was worth it._

‘Mad-Eye’ Moody looked positively aggravated. This was the second time that Slytherins had basically won (in a row, Draco may add), and unless you were quite think-headed you would know that Moody hated Slytherins with a passion. Malfoy knew a word for that- it was surprisingly a muggle term, but it applied to wizards and witches as well. He deduced that Moody was being _racist._ Though of course it would be something like _Housesist-_ if that was a word. If it wasn’t then Malfoy could always make it one. Say it a few times in context and with his ‘popularity’, then it would catch on. Malfoy grinned inwardly at the notion that he had such power within the school. He knew that that irritating girl Weasley, or that damn Kingson would say something like ‘it’s just because your daddy’s rich’. He knew that he could quickly retaliate with the Hufflepuff, saying that at least he had a father. It was a bit too juvenile to his taste, and he would only use it if she ever dealt a low blow to him. At least he has something up his sleeve.

“How many times to I have to tell you,” Moody started, and Draco was swept back into reality, “to not use spells that could potentially cause harm to another. I don’t want to have to go to Madame Promfrey saying that some kid decided to blow another kid into a wall.” As he said this the Professor’s eyes- no, eye- was trained and glaring right into Draco. Draco felt rightfully angry at Moody’s words and proceeded to say something right back.

“You told us that we were supposed to be simulating a battle scene,” Draco spat, “and I’m quite sure that they use spells which can harm one another in real battles. Besides, the aim of the lesson was to practice a shielding charm, to Merlin’s sake. How else are we going to practice it? Maybe I’ll shove a boot up Potter’s ass and see if he can shield that-”

“MALFOY THAT’S ENOUGH. TWENTY-FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN FOR YOUR FOUL LANGUAGE AND RUDENESS,” Moody yelled, “and you are to have detention with me for a week.” The ‘ _Mad_ ’ Moody grinned, as if giving Malfoy detention satisfied some part of him. _It probably does, the sadistic-_

Malfoy’s train of thought was ruined by a _tempus_ charm going off. Moody looked at it. “Right. Class is over.” Everybody left without a second thought as soon as he said this. Moody wasn’t the best person to be around.

As Draco walked out the door, he bumped into someone.

“Watch it.” He moved his cloak so he could see who it was- they had fallen onto the ground.

“Merlin- you’re like a wall.” Grumbled the voice of Y/n. Draco scowled but for some reason it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Really? You?” Was the only thing he said, but then he did the unexpected- he held a hand out for Y/n to take.

Y/n was astonished when she saw Malfoy’s hand in front of her. Not really thinking, she took it and was helped up. His hand was smooth with no callouses (not that she had expected any, given how he did no work outside of academics and quidditch). She found herself wanting to touch it again even though she hated him. The fact that she wanted to touch his hand made her hate him even more.

“Well what are you doing? Move out of the way before I knock you again,” Malfoy then said, and Y/n rolled her eyes before moving aside to pick up some of her books. The boy quickly walked away once she was out of his way. He had no idea what he just did and certainly did not want to ponder it at the moment.

Y/n picked up her books quickly, not wanting to be late for class, though at the same time she didn’t wish to attend. She had Potions, which included Malfoy, and she didn’t want to see Malfoy any time soon.

As she finished picking up her items, she wondered, _what was going on?_

_What is Malfoy doing?_

Y/n resolved to talk to Cedric at her earliest convenience. She hoped that she would see him at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Draco has a bit of a realisation, Cedric agrees to something he probably shouldn’t, an unknown person feels jealousy, Draco gets shocked by Theo’s information, and Y/n gets confronted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Australian, so the way I spell some words is different-I use British English. Just a heads up to any American readers out there!

_Chapter Three_ _: Information’s and Realisations_

_In this chapter, Draco has a bit of a realisation, Cedric agrees to something he probably shouldn’t, an unknown person feels jealousy, Draco gets shocked by Theo’s information, and Y/n gets confronted._

Draco Malfoy has no idea what’s going on with him. He doesn’t understand. Why would he do that?

Why would he help Y/n?

 _Merlin…_ He’s rubbing his head, trying to fight a headache that is no doubt coming on. He’s also decided to skip lunch, instead opting to stay in a small corner of the Library. Draco deemed it a quiet place to work and think in his second year when he was looking for a place to be along from his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle amongst others (people can’t seem to leave him alone). Crabbe and Goyle in particular would not stop- it was like they didn’t have any boundaries (they still don’t nowadays, but it’s gotten a little better)… or knew what they were. _Honestly…_

 _…get a life._ Though they did mainly hang around him because his father knew theirs. And he’s rich. _But still, get a grip on your lives._ Draco may have to give them _another_ talk to them soon.

One time they were even watching him sleep in his first year. The Slytherin shudders at the thought.

Never again. He was traumatized and had to tell his father about it. While he usually enjoyed dobbing to his father, it was quite embarrassing to talk to him about people watching him while he was sleeping. Lucius had taught him a charm that would make others eyes unable to train themselves on him while he was asleep. It’s quite useful, and he’s used it every night since.

**_Click, Clack, Click…_ **

_Merlin!_ Draco takes a random book from a nearby shelf and makes it look like he’s reading. In the next three seconds, Madam Pince the Librarian turns the corner, her eyes like a hawk’s as she hastily searches the area, looking for damaged books and food and drink. Her beady eyes shoot to Draco and she rears up, ready to yell at him for some unknown reason before her shoulders sag downwards as quickly as they went up. She’s obviously satisfied with the small area because she gives a small nod at him. As she walks away, she’s wondering why Draco was reading a book about how to properly boil dragon eggs.

Draco listens quietly to the sound of Madam Pince’s heels clicking away. Once they sound duller, he lets out a breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding. _Good grief._ He swears Madam Pince is a monster. Even if she is, Draco still grins smugly when he no longer hears a noise. Pince tried but failed to find something to yell about. He calls that a large success, even though he’s dealt with her many times before. Thankfully, she doesn’t hold any discrimination towards Slytherins- in fact, she discriminates against Gryffindors, who are more likely than not to create a crease or tear in a book, and bring food and or drink in. He’s been witness to Madam Pince’s yelling many times to a Gryffindor before, and honestly can’t wait till he hears it again. It makes his day whenever he hears a Gryffindor get knocked down a peg from the high pedestals that they put themselves on. His grin goes wider before he returns to his earlier thoughts.

Why did he help Y/n? He ponders this for about ten seconds before coming to a small realization that may or may not be right.

 _Was it because of the dreams?_ Y/n has been the one constant in his dreams for the past month or so, and to be frank he wants a bit of variety. But there’s a small part of him that is content with the dreams so far, and he doesn’t want them to change. But he doesn’t know why. Y/n’s one of his enemies, for Merlin’s sake- she hates him and vice versa.

But that’s when Malfoy stops. He freezes in his place, the dragon egg book falling from his grasp. The book creates a dull ‘thud’, and he’s quick to pick it back up again before Madam Pince randomly comes around the corner, though he knows that he would hear her before she even got close. _Maybe she should invest in some noiseless boots, or even just cast a charm._

A staggering thought just entered his mind.

_Does he actually hate Y/n?_

Draco’s confused about the answer to the question. He… doesn’t have an answer.

He needs to think about this. For a while.

***

“Cedric!” Y/n slides into the seat next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting with the Ravenclaws?” He asks. To him, Y/n was a bit odd- not sitting at her own house table. But then again, he didn’t judge her. Y/n can do what she wants- as long as it’s not against the rules.

But then again, sitting at another house’s table during meals might be against the rules. He didn’t know- no one said anything about it when he became prefect. He believes that it’s more of an unspoken rule- if you sit at another table, you’re open to be classed as a traitor. His eyes slide over to Y/n. She either doesn’t care or is horribly oblivious. He likes to think that it’s the first explanation.

“I don’t feel like sitting with them at the moment. Not after what happened.”

“Ah.” Cedric understands.

“Yeah,” Y/n says. There’s an awkward pause, and the two of them turn away from each-other. Y/n turns to Raegyn and goes to speak but decides not to and turns back to Cedric.

“Can you help me with something?” She enquires. Cedric turns back to her.

“Say what you need help with, and I’ll answer.”

Y/n takes a deep breath before answering. “An investigation. On Malfoy.”

 _What?_ Cedric reels back from her, almost bumping into the other person next to him. He mutters a sorry before leaning back in. “ _What?”_ It seems to be the only thing that he can think and say at the moment.

Y/n rolls her eyes discreetly. Such overreactions…

The Ravenclaw is quick to explain: “Malfoy’s been acting off lately. I want to know why, and I thought that you could help, considering that Raegyn said no,” Y/n jerks her thumb in the direction of Raegyn. Cedric lets out an ‘oh’.

Though he now knows (kind of) what the hell is going on, he’s able to speak properly. “So… you want me to basically help you stalk Malfoy?”

 _…he’s a bit slow sometimes,_ Y/n thinks.

“You know what? I don’t have too much going on at the moment- the next challenge of the TriWhiz isn’t going to be on for a while, and I don’t have much to do besides quidditch and study. A little variety may help, so I’m going to say yes to this disaster plan of yours.” Cedric grins and Y/n can’t help but grin with him. Against her inner wishes, she wonders briefly if he’s got a girlfriend.

***

Bonnie Hughes, a sixth year Gryffindor is sitting at her lunch table, fork in hand as she stares in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. She sees that Cedric is talking to someone- the same person that had been talking to him this morning- and her eyes narrow in suspicion. _What’s happening over there?_ She’s just about to leave her spot to go over but then she stops herself.

_If I went over there, I would look jealous. Which I am not. Am I? Oh, no, I am, aren’t I?_

She somewhat discreetly hides her head in her hands. She told herself that she would get better, _be_ better than this. Ever since she started dating Cedric a year ago, she’s turned into… this.

Quite a jealous being.

But she would argue that it’s not _her_ fault, but in fact _Cedric’s._ He’s the one in the TriWhiz. He’s the popular one. The hot one. She’s just…

…A nobody. The thought makes her sad. She frowns as she now sulks, the fork stabbing lazily at the food on her plate.

She would talk to Cedric later. Bonnie wanted to know what was happening. And usually when she wants something, she gets it.

The fork mercilessly stabs her food. She grins.

***

He thinks he has an answer. And he certainly doesn’t like it.

Draco had pondered over the question for the rest of the day, mindlessly attending his classes as he focuses on his thoughts. Most things generally don’t stump him, so he’s not used to having to really think.

It’s tiring. He’s also fairly sure that he’s learnt nothing today. _I’m sure Theo wouldn’t mind me taking his notes for a while._ If Theo doesn’t, he can always bribe a Ravenclaw.

Money is quite handy at Hogwarts.

But back to the question. _Does he actually hate Y/n?_ Draco believes that he doesn’t have a certain answer, but he is close. He’s got more of a guess, which he just realises is kind of stupid. He should know his own feelings towards someone, for Merlin’s sake!

Unfortunately for Draco, it isn’t so simple. The person in question is Y/n- a rival and enemy since his first year. And yet, he dreams of her being pregnant with his child. That small thought runs shivers of horror and happiness down his spine.

Though he is _very_ disgusted that he even appeals to the idea in the slightest. Having a kid with one of his numerous enemies is not something that normal people do. And Draco is quite normal.

…Most of the time.

…Sometimes.

…Not really.

…Not. One. Bit.

But still, no _sane_ person would do that. And Draco is quite sane.

…Most of the time.

…At least way more than his aunt Bellatrix. She was definitely insane.

Anyway, he digresses. Draco’s also realised that he digresses a lot. Like he did just now.

Back to the Y/n… problem. At this point, the Slytherin doesn’t believe that he hates Y/n. No, not at all. He also knows that he doesn’t love her either. _Thank Merlin._ Besides, he thinks that he would’ve realised if he did. But then again…

Draco believes that he may have been hiding some positive- even affectionate feelings for Y/n somewhere in his brain. Though he definitely wouldn’t call it love. Nope. No way.

…At least, not at the moment. Draco sighs in annoyance. This may require some further thought. But first he needs to deal with Theo.

***

“Get over here!” It’s a whisper.

“Yes yes, alright! Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“No you- just shut it!” Theo tip-toes over to Draco’s bed. It’s nighttime and everyone is asleep in the 4th year Slytherin boys dorm, with the exception of Draco and Theo. Draco looks at all the beds around them, just in case.

Yep. Everyone is asleep. (Though Crabbe is doing the weird eyes-open-sleep-thing that he does sometimes.)

Theo doesn’t feel to comfortable sitting on Draco’s bed (for reasons unknown to anyone but himself), so he asks if they could move somewhere else.

“What if someone’s in the common room?” Draco replies. Theo merely shrugs and moves off of Draco’s bed, headed for the door. Draco thinks about leaving or staying on his bed for a second before giving in with a huff and following Theo, who is now going down the stone staircase.

From what the blonde Slytherin sees, there are no lights on in the common room, which may or may not be a good thing. Good because it means that there is most likely no one there, and not so good because it’s _very_ cold. With no fire to warm up the area, the Slytherin common room is chilly even on hot summer days. Sometimes it’s quite relaxing, others… not so much.

Especially in winter. Professor Snape has to set a perma-fire charm on the fireplace, so it burns until the season is over. Draco personally can’t imagine what it’s like for the other houses, who can get warmth. _Must be a reason why Slytherins are so cold in nature compared to the other houses,_ he thinks. He may not be wrong. Though Ravenclaws can be quite cold on their own. Numerous of those birds have proven that- especially Y/n in particular. It’s almost as if she should be in Slytherin herself- at least, that’s what Draco thinks. _It would have been different if she were in my house. Maybe we would’ve even been friends, and quite possibly even more-_

 _NO!_ He stops himself from thinking further. Now is not the time for things like that. At the moment he had to deal with Theo. Later he can deal with Y/n.

“Let’s just sit over here,” Theo then whispers, though Draco hears it loud and clear. In complete silence, which is quite relaxing by the way, you could hear much more. Mainly in big rooms like this. Draco suddenly thinks that it might not be a good idea to talk in the common room. He doesn’t get the chance to express his opinion however, as Theo whisper-yells at him to hurry up. He quickly obeys.

Theo huffs and starts when Draco sits on an emerald-green couch. “I guess you’ve been wondering about why I’ve been acting strangely as of late.”

“Oh wow, I never realised how obvious I was,” Draco’s tone is sarcastic, and to be honest he doesn’t even know why. Perhaps he knows vaguely what’s going to happen next.

He doesn’t.

“Can it, Draco,” Theo rolls his eyes as he shifts in his spot. For him, this was not the time to be playing around. The darkness mixed with the inescapable cold left him on edge. Theo wanted so badly to return to his warm bed and knock off for the night, but sadly he couldn’t. Draco would need to hear this eventually. _Better sooner than later,_ he believes. Theo’s also right- Draco would need to prepare and have enough time to figure out how he’s going to deal with it. Thank Merlin he decided to tell him now. He continues- “This involves you.”

“So you lied then.” Draco is monotone, yet Theo can’t tell if this is good or not. But as he heard the monotone this time, it was slightly off-kilter, with a touch of anger hidden underneath. Theo has learned to pick up on miniscule changes in his time as a Slytherin attending Hogwarts. The anger in Draco’s voice causes Theo to then properly gauge Draco’s reaction- he’s getting angry. At something he said. Draco thinks Theo’s lied to him. It was more of a half-truth. In Theo’s defense, it was to protect Draco. The rich blonde should be grateful that he hadn’t been subjected to some of the plans first hand. It was as if Theo’s innocence had been ripped from him those nights, while Draco’s was still intact. Envy burns in him for a small second, yet he still feels it.

Theo’s voice noticeably saddens, and Draco hears it. “It doesn’t directly involve you. At least, not at the moment it doesn’t.”

“You still lied. People don’t lie to me, Theo. You know what? I’m telling my father about this.”

Theo snorts then covers his mouth, looking around. Oops. A bit too loud. He then goes back to a whisper. “You can try. But he would agree with me.”

Draco makes an ‘ugh’ sound. “Can you tell me what it is then if my father knows about it? Or will I have to send him a letter asking for details? Besides, you said you would tell me.”

“I never said I would, just that I agreed to talk. But I might as well tell you anyway.”

…

…

“Are… you going to tell me now?”

Theo seems to jolt , as if he were asleep. Draco’s eyes narrow. “Ah yes. Sorry.” Theo takes a deep breath, internally preparing himself for what would happen next. He didn’t know what Draco’s reaction would be.

“Voldemort is going to rise again.”

“…What?!”

By the loudness of Draco’s voice, Theo realised that one of them should have casted a _Muffliato_ beforehand.

Oh well.

***

“Hello. Your name is Y/n, correct?”

“Uh… yes.”

“Good. We need to talk.”

“Wha-” Y/n gets pulled away from the hallway she was originally walking down. It was around midnight and Y/n was taking a stroll. Key word- was.

The Ravenclaw had wanted to talk to Cedric privately, so they arranged a time and place- the Prefects bathroom, eleven thirty p.m. Y/n was currently coming back from the ‘meeting’ that they had.

How this person found her randomly, she had no idea. As far as Y/n was concerned, people generally didn’t walk around the hallways at night. It sounded downright creepy if they were looking for someone in particular. In this case, Y/n was seemingly getting hunted down by a Gryffindor- by the colour of her tie- and had no clue what to do.

This was not a normal occurrence.

Not at all.

Y/n was soon thrown into what seemed to be a broom closet. _Lovely_ , she thinks as she gets a big whiff of broom polish amongst dirt and mud. _Just really lovely. Can’t get better than this._

Ah, the joys of sarcasm.

When Y/n is standing in the broom closet, she whirls around to face the person who put her there. She can’t recognize the person, so being the wonderful person Y/n is, she decides to ask very rudely: “Who are you?”

The person in front of her frowns. Once again, someone doesn’t know her.

Once again, a nobody. The girl sighs.

“My name’s Hughes- Bonnie Hughes,” she answers.

“Would you prefer Hughes or Bonnie?”

“Bonnie. I’m not a Slytherin- I don’t make people say my last name rather than my first. In my opinion, it’s simply weird. Even if they’re friends with each other-still last names. It’s bordering on rude, but Slytherin’s can do what they want I guess.” After she says this, Bonnie realises that she’s ranted. Damn. She does it to everyone. The Gryffindor is about to smack her forehead when Y/n replies.

“They are a strange bunch, aren’t they? Anyway, why do _you_ want to talk to _me_ in the middle of the night?”

“Oh. Yes.” Bonnie remembers her ‘mission’. “Do you like Cedric?”

“What? No!” Is the instant response.

“Then why are you hanging out with him so much?” Bonnie feels the jealousy creeping in. She tries to shrug it off a bit, but it doesn’t work.

Y/n seems to understand something in that moment because her eyes light up like a torch. “You must be his girlfriend or something, right?”

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Bonnie feels tempted to puff out her chest as a sign of pride and dominance but doesn’t. Probably for the best too. They aren’t animals, for Merlin’s sake.

“Now I see. If you must know, Cedric and I are merely friends. If you want, you can ask him about why we are ‘hanging out so much’, as you put it. Tell him that Y/n said he could. But if you will excuse me, I have a place to be- my bed. Maybe we can chat some other time?” Y/n flashes a grin before ducking under one of Bonnie’s arms that had been in the way. Bonnie looks shocked.

The Ravenclaw then waves the Gryffindor goodbye. She wasn’t lying when she said she had places to be, after all. It was late at night and the thought of her warm, inviting bed made her rush back to her dorm all the more.

…The threat of Filch also helped with the fast pace that she maintained as she walked back to the Ravenclaw dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Draco has another dream- no, nightmare, Severus catches up with Asha, Draco confronts Y/n and after is still evaluating some feelings, Y/n realises quite a few things, Theo makes a decision, and Fred and George talk with Raegyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not own Y/n. I only own the plot of this story and my OC's.

_Chapter 4: Another Dream and More Realisations._

_In this chapter, Draco has another dream- no, nightmare, Severus catches up with Asha, Draco confronts Y/n and after is still evaluating some feelings, Y/n realises quite a few things, Theo makes a decision, and Fred and George talk with Raegyn._

_He could only stand there as it happened._

_She laid on the dirt, the grass and mud sticking to her clothes and face. Her features were twisted into one of pain, and she winced as she tried to get up, her arms in a push-up stance. Her attempts were futile however, and her face once more connected to the dirt._

_A man was standing above her, donned in all black with an air of superiority. The man- no, thing, sneered as best as he could, his face stuck in a disgusting, atrocious position. He then grinned like a Cheshire cat as he placed his foot on her back. The girl underneath him felt sick, and dirty, and a million other things that were similar. The man standing on her was the epitome of evil, and she so desperately wanted to remove herself from his presence, get away, and rid herself of the disease that he spread. It was a disease of evil, and she hoped she wouldn’t catch it._

_The man above her then kicked the side of her head. The girl grunted._

_A voice then slithered into her ears. “Kill the spare,” it hissed, before a green light shot out from a wand nearby. Those three words were the last thing that the girl heard before succumbing to the spell._

_“Y/n!” Draco screamed from where he stood. It had no effect. The man, obviously Voldemort then moved on to Harry Potter, but Draco couldn’t concentrate on that. He had to get to her-_

“Y/n!” Draco shot upright. _It was just a dream._ The Slytherin let out a breath he didn’t know that he had been holding. A rush of thoughts popped up in his head not long after.

_Voldemort will return._

_He-who-shall-not-be-named will return._

_The Dark Lord will return._

No matter how he puts it, it doesn’t help. Draco shivers and he breaks out into a cold sweat. _Who else knew?_ Obviously, one of the people was Theo, and Draco’s father. Most likely his mother too. And Theo’s parents. And another person if what he saw in the dream was correct. He also assumed that Potter didn’t know. Duh. The boy who lived never really knew anything.

Draco then wondered if Snape knew. Probably. The man knows everything.

The Slytherin then decided to go back to sleep.

If he can, that is.

*** Time Skip ***

****

**_Sunday-_ **

****

“It’s quite homey. You would like it.”

“Let’s see if I will.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Two figures walk into The Three Broomsticks. Many heads look up.

Severus Snape isn’t known for his company. Not even close.

And yet he has a woman on his arm as he walks in.

The woman on his arm is Asha. She arrived a mere twenty minutes ago. Severus has so far shown her most of Hogsmeade, with the Three Broomsticks being the last place to go.

Severus knew that he had written about how they should get a drink while they were there, but he didn’t expect for Asha to actually have a drink with him.

But then again, Asha came so she could catch up with him. It would be a bit… weird if she had declined.

It was also snowing, as he expected, so that could be a part of the reason why she had said yes.

It definitely wasn’t because of him at all. No, not at all. Severus Snape is lanky, pale and has a downright horrible personality to those who don’t know him.

But Asha _does_ know him and can see through his many exterior layers. In her mind, she would refer to him as an ‘onion’ with all those layers of his, metaphorically and not (seriously, how many layers of black does he have on?!). But she knew that at least some of those layers peel off when he’s around her, and he shows some of his rawer self and emotions. Severus Snape on the interior is beautiful, really, and she wished that more people could see him for who he really is. However she knows that will never happen, and some part of herself, the more selfish part, wants to make sure it stays that way. But the majority rules in her mind, and she wants others to really see who he is.

She just doesn’t know that some people already do.

“A Firewhiskey for me, and… what about you Asha?” Severus’ low voice shakes her out of her thoughts.

“I’ll take a Firewhiskey too,” she replies, and smiles. It’s warm in the tavern, and she’s next to someone who she favours. She’s content at the moment.

They then take a table in the corner and share their stories. The two have a lively conversation, filled with banter and jokes as night slowly falls upon them.

_Severus was right. This place is quite homey._

_I wouldn’t mind doing this again some time._

***

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Just walking around?”

“In front of the Slytherin dorm?”

“It’s uh… nice and uh… cold down here.”

“Come with me.” Draco grabs Y/n’s arm as he walks in the opposite direction of the dorm. “My father will hear about this,” he says, and Y/n rolls her eyes.

_His father probably doesn’t even care._

They reach a deserted corridor, which was surprising considering it was Hogwarts.

“What were you doing?”

“Uh…”

“Were you trying to stalk me?”

“Uh… no?”

“Y/n, stop being so awkward. You were stalking me- well trying to, weren’t you?”

“Uh…”

“Answer me.”

“…Yes?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“…An answer.”

Draco advanced towards the Ravenclaw in front of him, his movements similar to a predator in the night as his gray eyes stared into her soul. Y/n backed away, edging closer to the stone wall before she hit it with a quiet thud.

She was trapped. Her eyes darted from side to side, frantic as she tried to keep her composure intact. Her arms clutched the cold wall before she raised them slowly, in a way to try and calm Draco down. It was absurd, really, as Draco didn’t seem too angry, at least at the moment.

The Slytherin in front of Y/n noticed her arm movements, as captured her wrists in his hands. Y/n noticed how cold those hands were as he spoke.

“And why were you trying to do this?”

Y/n struggled for an answer. “I… uh- don’t know?” _What was Draco doing, exactly?_ Y/n wondered this before her thoughts changed. _What is he going to do?_ The Ravenclaw, at this moment, feared for her safety just a little. Y/n didn’t know what to expect, and her usual confident nature had gone when Draco had started cornering her.

Y/n had quickly become a mess, and all at the hands of the one person she hated- Draco Malfoy.

But she didn’t _really_ hate him, did she?

“Don’t lie to me.” Y/n was surprised at the almost animalistic tone that Draco had just used. Her eyes convey this, and Draco realises what he’d just done. He backs off immediately, clutching his forehead with both his hands, which left Y/n arms free. She rubs her wrists, soothing them. The pressure that Draco had used was a bit tough.

Speaking of Draco, he was now muttering something to himself. _What is he doing?_

Draco looks up, and Y/n realises that she just said that aloud. _Oops._

“Mind your own business,” he spits, but moves closer until their faces are almost touching. “Don’t do this again,” he whispers, and Y/n can feel his breath dust her cheeks. The Ravenclaw goes red and the Slytherin smirks, before he moves away from her and walks down the hallway. As he walks, Y/n wonders what he could have done in that moment.

***

**Earlier-**

_“I’ll investigate around his dorm.”_

_“You think he won’t notice?”_

_“I know he will. But I have to try anyway.” And then Y/n stalked away from the Prefects bathroom._

_“Left, right, left, left, left- no, right!” Y/n whispers to herself as she turns the corner of the hallways. Sure, she’s been down to the Dungeons many times for Potions, but never to the Slytherin common room and dorms. The Ravenclaw had soon realised how big the Dungeons actually are and was now taking estimated guesses as to where the Slytherins resided. Y/n assumes that it can’t be too far from the Potions classroom, and so she uses that as a sort of guide._

_Y/n is also surprised when she realises that she never had to go to the Slytherin dorms before. It makes sense, since she doesn’t have any friends in the green house. That thought stops her in her tracks when she then realises how secluded the Slytherin’s really are. Never venturing too far from their own, most likely because they can’t, really. Not many people like them. Y/n’s mood saddens as she keeps walking, but then gets herself together as she turns another right. Don’t act like a Hufflepuff. Maybe she’s been hanging out with Raegyn too much._

_Boy has she been realising a lot today. Y/n just realised that._

_The Ravenclaw facepalms outwardly. She cringes as the noise echoes down the halls. She doesn’t want someone to find her, like Bonnie- was her name Bonnie, or Honey? Or something else?- did the other day. When she thinks about it, she doesn’t really want to run into the girlfriend of Cedric again. Sure, she sounded like a nice person, but Y/n had suspicions that Bonnie/Honey was a very jealous person. No, scratch that, she could definitely tell. And Y/n didn’t know if Bonnie/Honey was still suspicious of her liking Cedric._

_She probably was._

_Anyway, Y/n believed she was almost at her destination. The Ravenclaw believed that she had seen most of the Dungeons already by now, so it wouldn’t be too long until she found it. Y/n was just turning another corner when she heard a voice._

_“What are you doing?”_

***

“By the look on your face, I believe that you would like to do this again sometime?” It’s out of character for Severus to do this, but he believes in treating people how you want to be treated. And besides, Asha was a real friend. He wouldn’t never subject her to the horrors of himself- at least, the horrors that she didn’t already know. Come to think of it, Asha knew just about everything about him.

Asha had been his person to go to over the years. He told her everything, from his losses to his successes, no matter how big or small. She was always there for him, and in return, he was there for her too. He knew everything about her as well.

“I would love to. Same place, Thursday night?”

“I’ll be sure to not hand out any detentions on Thursday.”

Asha laughs. To Severus, it’s a melodious sound, and when it’s gone, he finds that he wishes to hear it again.

“Be sure. And Severus?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s take this slow.” Asha grins then closes her guest room door softly in front of him. Severus understands what she means and agrees with her silently.

Severus wants to be with Asha for as long as he can, and he wants to savour every moment spent with her, without being in danger of destroying the relationship. He wants to do this right. _Bloody hell, I’m going to really try here._ Oh look, now he sounds like Ron Weasley. This is what Asha does to him.

Little did he know that Asha wouldn’t be with him much longer.

***

_Why did I do that?_ Draco hit his head against the stone wall next to his bed. There was a dull thud. “Ow.”

Why did he always change in front of Y/n? Why did he lose his composure? A part of him wanted to say that it’s because he likes her.

Unfortunately for him, that part is quite large. He hits his head again. Another ‘ow’ is voiced.

_I can’t keep doing this. First, it’s the dreams, now real life. There’s no part of my life that is away from her. Even though Hogwarts is huge, I still see her every-day. She’s in some of my classes, like Potions. Merlin forbid Snape pair us together next lesson._

_When did this truly start? I’ve hated Y/n for as long as I can remember. The way she speaks, the way she walks, the way she acts, I’ve hated. The way she fidgets when she’s nervous, bored, or angry, the way her hair glows under the sunlight, the way she focuses on a book she’s interested in, not letting anything distract her. I had hated everything about her._

But then a thought strikes Draco. _Did I really hate her if I noticed all of that?_

_Did I really hate her if I bothered to watch her from time to time, to see the way she acts?_

_I don’t think so._

***

It’s around midnight in the Slytherin dorms. Theo’s the only one awake. He had received another letter from his father today, to tell him more of the Dark Lord’s plans when he returns. If he were being truthful, Theo couldn’t say that he was all against the Dark Lord’s plans. There was something about them that thrilled him, and the more he looked at the letter, the more any negative emotions faded. Just a few days ago he had been crying in the bathroom, and now, he was feeling the opposite. The change in his emotions and perspective, he had to admit, unnerved him. Why was he starting to agree with the Dark Lord’s plans? Was the paper in his hands cursed?

Theo quickly threw the paper on the floor. He should have been more careful.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t have any curse-checking spells in his repertoire, so Theo can’t check if the paper is cursed. _Damn._ And it’s not like he can ask someone, either. Asking someone to check if a letter is cursed is highly suspicious, and especially if it’s a Slytherin holding that letter. And speaking of Slytherin, a snake would never just ask someone for help. That would also raise some suspicions, and other housemates would be wondering what was wrong with you. Nobody else liked the snakes, after all. Even the Hufflepuffs.

 _The things we have to go through,_ he thinks, _and this is why so many of us ‘turn out’ bad. If everyone but your own is your enemy, what are you supposed to do? Nothing?_

_No. You show them who’s better. One way or another._

Those ‘ways’ are either humiliation or murder. And thanks to the most likely cursed letter, Theo’s starting to think humiliation isn’t enough.

 _“The Dark Lord knows best, Dear Theo,”_ The letter seems to talk to him. His father wrote those words. And many others, like, ‘join us’, or ‘salvation will come for us’.

_It’s always about ‘us’, isn’t it, father?_

Theo bends down to pick up the letter from the floor. He reads it one more time, scanning each word with what could be called satisfaction.

And when he writes a letter back, he believes that he’s made the right choice.

***

“Raegyn!”

“Fred? What are you doing here?”

“Just walking around?”

“And trying to steal my cupcakes?”

“Well, maybe that, too.”

“Where’s George?”

“On lookout.”

“Right.” Dubiousness crossed Raegyn’s face. “You do realise I made these cupcakes for me, right?”

Fred gives Raegyn a puppy-dog look. Raegyn sighs. “Take some.”

“Thanks!” Fred takes some but stays where he’s standing. Raegyn notices.

“What do you want now?”

“You know Raegyn, we don’t really know each-other.”

“And so?” Raegyn’s wondering why Fred is saying this.

You see, Raegyn’s had what could be called a ‘small’ crush on Fred. To be fair, she isn’t the only one. Her housemate Maddie has one too, though Raegyn’s pretty sure Maddie likes George too. Raegyn only has eyes for Fred.

It started at the start of this year. Raegyn was acquaintances with Fred and had even played a small prank with him on Y/n once. Things were fine with him. But then he looked at her in the Great Hall once. And when she looked back, something changed within her. It felt like she saw Fred for the first time. Like, really saw Fred. And it felt like he really saw her too.

Raegyn knew that life wasn’t like fairy tales, but she just couldn’t help but think of a happy ending with Fred from then on. It started small, with hugs and small kisses, before moving onto something more…

…something that made her red in the face when she thought about it.

Raegyn couldn’t help but think about fairy tales around Fred. The dreaming of something magical was a part of her, and it was how she grew up, living as if she was Cinderella, or Snow White. The Muggle aspects of her half-bloodedness really showed in her childhood, when her father would tell her stories of princesses who got their happy ever after.

When her father passed, Raegyn clutched onto those stories like a lifeline. That was her coping mechanism- those memories of her father and the stories of princesses. But when those memories turned grayer and grayer from time passing, she started reading the stories in book form. In her trunk she still has those books. They are a part of her now.

“And so I believe we should get to know each-other! Let’s say we play another small-ish prank on Y/n. She has been hanging around Draco a little more these days, and I believe that we should give her a small nudge in the right direction.” Fred’s energetic voice got her out of her thoughts.

“In which direction is that, exactly?”

“The right one.”

“Fred! You know what I mean!”

“I believe- and George does too- that they should get together! I mean, have you seen them?”

Raegyn facepalms.

“And you’re going to do that in the form of a prank?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Fred and George say at the same time. Raegyn looks around Fred to see his twin behind him.

“Fine,” the Hufflepuff says, “I’m in.”

“Three cheers for Raegyn!” They say together, and then they both go for a cookie on the plate near them.

“Hey!” Raegyn exclaims, but she does nothing. Nothing could stop those two anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Draco asks Y/n a question, Theo gets a letter from his father, Raegyn and the twins come up with a prank, Asha and Severus go on another date- date?, Theo can’t do something and Severus takes over, Lucius Malfoy finds out about Y/n, and Draco and Y/n bond a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Dark Themes in this chapter. (Near Suicide, Implication of Murder)

_Chapter 5- A Question and A Murder_

_Warning- Dark Themes in this chapter. (Near Suicide, Implication of Murder)_

_In this chapter, Draco asks Y/n a question, Theo gets a letter from his father, Raegyn and the twins come up with a prank, Asha and Severus go on another date- date?, Theo can’t do something and Severus takes over, Lucius Malfoy finds out about Y/n, and Draco and Y/n bond a little._

The Yule Ball was fast approaching. And Y/n didn’t know who to go with.

No one had asked her, and she was tempted to either go by herself or just not go at all. For a second- just a small second, she wonders if Cedric would go with her, but the thought of Bonnie/Honey shuts that down. Besides, Cedric was just a friend. Maybe she could ask Harry or Ron instead. _Well, maybe not Ron. Hermione seems to like him. But then again, I heard that she was going with Victor Krum._ Still, she didn’t want to ask Ron anymore.

She didn’t really want to ask anyone in general. She wanted someone to ask her. Y/n knows that that just sounds like a lovey-dovey fairy tale (Merlin, she really has been hanging around Raegyn too much), and that she should just go for gold and ask a guy already, but the Ravenclaw is a bit afraid.

Afraid of what, exactly?

Afraid of rejection, of course.

Y/n also didn’t want to come off as desperate, either. _“Oh, she has to ask someone? Does no one want to go with her? Pity.”_

Yeah, she really didn’t want that happening. Not at all.

So Y/n would wait for someone to ask her. And if no one did, then she guesses that that will be okay. Because she would most likely just go by herself.

***

_Should I ask her?_

_No, don’t be ridiculous. She would never say yes. Besides, she hates me._

Draco was in the Great Hall, eating lunch with his mind running wildly. Where did he even get the idea of asking that Ravenclaw? He didn’t know. The idea had come so suddenly that he didn’t know what to do about it. Maybe he should ask her. Which would most likely be a stupid idea, but still. Maybe she would even say yes. Which would most likely be a stupid answer coming from her.

Everything just seemed stupid at the moment. _Ugh._ Life is so hard. Even with money and being a respected pureblood. Though some people would say that he was not respected at all.

_You know what? I’m going to ask her tonight._

And so Draco made the choice to sneak into the Ravenclaw dorm at night. With a little help, of course.

***

“It’s just a riddle. It won’t be that hard.” Luna Lovegood explained to Draco, before promptly leaving the corridor.

“Right.” Draco stepped up to the eagle knocker. He was quite surprised at Luna’s straightforwardness, but wouldn’t let that slow him down.

“I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind.” The eagle knocker’s deep voice resonated in the hallway as Draco knocked it. The blonde went deep into thought. The riddle seemed familiar to him. He must’ve heard it before. Now, if only he remembered the answer.

_Something without a body… but comes alive with the wind…_

“An… echo?” he tentatively answers. The door opens. _Thank Merlin._ He slithers inside.

It’s dark, but there is a small roar of a fireplace, though he feels no warmth emanating from it. He looks around and sees the blue fireplace, and the blue and bronze banners donning the walls nearby. There is no one in the room from first glance. But when he looks, really looks, he sees Y/n. What a coincidence. He quietly sneaks closer and sees that she is doing charms work. _Really? Charms?_

“Y/n.” Is all he says when he’s right in front of her. Y/n must have been so into her work that she didn’t notice.

“Yes- Wait what the f-” Y/n does a double take.

“Hello.” Draco waits until the Ravenclaw has calmed. “And please, don’t speak so loud. You’ll wake everyone up.” He adds. Y/n glares.

“What are you doing here? No- what do you want?” She’s shaking her head, and Draco sits across from her at the table. It feels odd to him, as if he were her friend by sitting there. He shakes the feeling off as soon as it comes.

“I wanted to ask you something.” _Good. Right to it. No messing around this time._

“And what is that?!”

“Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

If Y/n had a drink in her mouth at that moment, she would’ve spilt it everywhere. _What did he just say?_

“I said, do you want to-”

“Yes, I heard what you said!” _I just didn’t expect it._

Draco raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word. Y/n sighed. “And why would I go with you?”

 _Why would she go?_ Draco didn’t have a clue. He didn’t think about it. How un-Slytherin of him. “Just think about it, alright? I expect an answer tomorrow, in Potions.” And with that, he left.

***

_Why did he ask me this? He hates me, doesn’t he?_

_Doesn’t he? I mean, if he did, then why would he ask me? …I guessing he doesn’t then. That means that he may like me. I don’t know how to feel about that._

_Because I may like him too._

_You know what? I’m going to say yes and see how it goes._

_I guess I’m going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Who knows, I might even ask him to go with me._

***

_Theo,_

_You have made the right choice. When it happens, the Dark Lord will embrace you into his arms and you will be one of us. But before you do join us, you need to do something. I’ve labelled the steps and what to do in the package I sent with you. Don’t mess it up._

**_Your Father._ **

*******

“Yes.” He seemed to understand straight away.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“It would have been awkward if you hadn’t said yes, since we’re now class partners in Potions.”

“Wait, what?” Y/n looked around. There were no other empty seats except for the one next to her, and Draco hadn’t taken a seat yet. “Did you set this up?”

“Maybe. I asked Snape, and he surprisingly said yes. Maybe it’s that guest of his that’s making him not so Snappy. Normal Snape would’ve said no.”

“Snape has a guest?”

“You haven’t noticed?”

“Obviously not.”

“Well, I believe that her name is Asha and she’s a Potion’s Master from Norway. She’s definitely here to see Snape.”

“Huh. Anyway, why are you being so civil with me?”

Draco sits down next to Y/n before answering. He looks to her and says, “Why wouldn’t I? I’m now your Yule Ball partner, so why would I be rude to you? Also, we’re going to Diagon Alley on Saturday.”

“But the Yule Ball’s next Tuesday!”

“So?”

“What happens if I don’t find the thing I want?”

“Trust me. You will.”

The rest of the Potions lesson was quiet after that, as Y/n hadn’t had a clue what to say.

***

“Alrighty, what should we do for a prank?”

“I say we put a mistletoe above their heads on Christmas.”

“So right after the Yule Ball?”

“Yeah!” The twins said it together. Raegyn smiled. The twins reminded her of energetic puppies.

Y/n or Draco wouldn’t know what was coming their way.

***TimeSkip***

**Thursday-**

“Butterbeers or Firewhiskey?”

“Severus, you know me.”

“Firewhiskey it is.”

The warmth of the Three Broomsticks surrounded the two friends- friends?- as they walked in. Many heads looked up this time as well, though they were less surprised this time. It seemed like word got around and now everyone knew about Snape’s new friend- friend?- whatever she was. Snape felt ambivalent about this. People knowing what could possibly be a weakness of his unnerved him, yet he couldn’t say no to Asha if she wished to go to the Three Broomsticks.

Somehow, it was that thought that lead to him to ask what they were when they both had sat down with their drinks.

“I don’t know what we are,” Asha admitted after taking a sip of her Firewhiskey. She looked down at the amber liquid, thinking of her next words. The world had become much more serious, it felt like, and Asha didn’t know how to feel. She was alright with just cruising around with Severus, not really thinking about them in general, but now Asha felt like she couldn’t. Severus had risen a small problem, and Asha didn’t know how to fix it. “I don’t know.” She looked up to see Severus’ dark eyes boring into her.

“I don’t… exactly know either,” he said, and Asha raised her eyebrows. Sure, there were a few times where the man didn’t know something (though it was never about Potions- she swore he knew everything possible about Potions), but those times were few and far in-between. Though Asha guesses that he wouldn’t know too much about relationships, given his history…

“How about we be friends for now, and if we want it to grow into something more, we let it?” She’s put the proposition on the table. Now all he has to do is take it.

“I would like that very much. Though there is one thing I need to ask.”

“Ask away.”

“Will you accompany me to the Yule Ball next Tuesday?”

“I’d be happy to.”

***

Severus Snape is roaming around in the corridors at night. And why is he doing this?

To observe a student. A student by the name of Theodore Nott. The student who is being _very_ suspicious at the moment, and Snape wants to know why one of his students- since he’s the Head of Slytherin- is sneaking around at night.

It’s close to pitch black as he walks behind Nott, with Nott’s wand being the only source of light. Thankfully, the boy is holding his light towards the ground and not above, otherwise the portraits (those poor chaps) would have been rudely awakened, and Severus’ cover would most likely be blown. That would not be a good thing. At all.

Severus follows Theo down many hallways and up many staircases, until they reach the astronomy tower. _What is this foolish boy doing?_

“Why did you follow me here?” Theo asks. Snape takes a step back but doesn’t show any shock on his face. He wouldn’t let Theo know how he felt.

“To see what you are doing. Sneaking around, at night- I should tell Dumbledore. But here I am. Do you know why I haven’t told Dumbledore, Nott?”

“Of course I don’t.” Theo takes a step towards the balcony. Snape sees this and his eyes narrow. _He better not jump off or I swear to Merlin-_

“It’s because I know what this is about,” he takes a step forward, and Theo takes another step back, toward the balcony. Snape’s right hand twitches and goes toward his opposite sleeve, where his wand is hidden. “This is about the Dark Lord.”

“How do you know that?!” Theo’s panicking now and doesn’t know what to do. _How does Snape know? Is he a Death Eater like my father?_

“Because, Theo, I’ve been involved with many things in my lifetime.” He grabs his wand, the hand settling over where his faded dark mark was. That one sign on his arm showed many memories, and no one had ever seen them, with the exception of Dumbledore, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Not even Asha had seen it. He didn’t know what she would think if she did. Would she run away in terror? Snape doesn’t think so, considering her in general, but one can never be too careful.

“They’re going to bring him back. I-I can’t do this!” Theo’s legs are touching the short stone wall of the balcony, and Snape knows what he’s going to do. The teacher rushes forward, grabbing Theo by the arm and dragging him back.

“Merlin, calm down. What did he ask you to do?”

“He asked me to present myself as a sacrifice to the Lord.” Severus knew exactly what this meant.

“And you can’t do it?”

“Not at all.”

“Then leave it to me.”

***

He hates himself sometimes. Really, he does. Like he _really_ does. At the moment he’s in a Muggle town, not too far away from Hogwarts, but not too close either.

Theo had been made to kill a Muggle. Now Severus can see why the poor boy couldn’t do it. First, he can’t get out of the school. Second, he has a conscience. Nott wouldn’t be able to do it if he tried. The boy probably didn’t even try, and instead just went to jumping off the astronomy tower. It seemed like Nott was very afraid of his father and the Dark Lord- so much that he rather die than disappoint. Though Nott dying might be a disappointment to his father, and maybe to the Dark Lord as well. Especially since Theo was a pureblood.

And he was a pureblood whose family supported the Dark Lord, too.

Severus also has Theo’s wand. There were many charms that could tell whose wand killed the person, and in this case, he would use Theo’s to make it believable that Theo did kill the Muggle.

Snape went to the first building that he saw when he apparated. It was a hotel, which looked to have about twelve floors. The outside looked clean, and he surmised that the hotel was well-respected. _Even better._

Snape was against entering the building- it would most likely make things more complicated. He instead turned into a raven (yes, he’s an Animagus) and flew up to a random window. Inside he could see a single man. _Perfect._

***

**_Saturday-_ **

“We’re going straight into Madam Wilkins alright?”

“Got it.”

The two walk in to Madam Wilkins. The Madam greets them enthusiastically when she sees Draco.

“Mr. Malfoy! Come this way. I heard about the Yule Ball-” Madam stops short when she sees Y/n. “And who is this?”

“Oh- um hello,” Y/n awkwardly introduces herself. She immediately cringes afterward. “I’m Y/n L/n.” The Madam turns to Draco.

“Is this your date?” She asks. Draco nods and the Madam brightens considerably. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“You never asked-” Draco responded before Madam dragged Y/n away.

“Lila! Take Mr. Malfoy for a fitting. He’s grown since last time,” The Madam says to her assistant before she disappears. Draco turns to Lila and Lila just shakes her head.

“The Madam, as you may know, gets overly excited,” she explains. Draco grimly nods in understanding as he goes to the fitting rooms.

***

“So Y/n, how did you land Mr. Malfoy as your date?” The Madam asks as she starts taking measurements. The Ravenclaw goes to shrug her shoulders before the Madam stops her, who mutters something under her breath that sounded like ‘stay still for Merlin’s sake’ as she did so.

“I don’t really know. He asked me the other day, and to be honest, I thought he hated me until then.” Y/n explains.

“He hated you? Pray, do tell. I don’t get much news around here, and taking measurements takes time.”

And so Y/n explains her little story to the Madam. She doesn’t know this yet, but Y/n just made a mistake. You see, Madam Wilkins is very close to the Malfoy’s, and whatever she finds out, they find out.

Soon, Draco Malfoy is going to get a letter form his father. And it won’t be pretty.

***

****

**_Monday-_ **

****

_Draco,_

_Who is this ‘Y/n L/n’ exactly? What is she to you? Why is she your date to the ball? Madam Wilkins told me some things about her after you left. Why would you ask her to the ball if you hated her?_

_Meet me next Saturday at Hogsmeade. You will explain everything to me in person there. Bring the girl as well._

_-Lucius._

“What is this?” Draco groaned. Y/n was peering over his shoulder.

The two had been hanging out together ever since Saturday. It was Monday now, and the two had surprisingly bonded well. There were no classes today, since McGonagall wanted everything to be perfect, and so Dumbledore had let the school have an extra day off. It was almost sad, the fact that Professor McGonagall could basically tell Dumbledore what to do. Those two had a weird friendship that has most likely lasted longer than Draco’s father has been alive. But enough of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Y/n was surprisingly good company. She wasn’t as annoying as she seemed, and always knew the right words to say to get them out of trouble or an argument (though getting into an argument is basically trouble). Y/n also liked books- a lot of books, and Draco was more than happy to accompany her to the library, even if Y/n sometimes reminded him of Granger. Though Granger was more swotty. And Y/n looked better. She also didn’t hate him, and for that he was grateful because Draco found himself wondering how he lived his school life without her witty remarks and small habits. All he knew was that Y/n was someone that he definitely was fond of, and he was not about to let her go any time soon.

Especially to Potter and Weasley. Not that he knows what’s going to happen _yet._ Merlin, he does not know anything at all.

“It’s a letter from my father.” He lets himself sigh a little. Normally he wouldn’t have done it, but Draco found that Y/n didn’t care about his status and how he should hold himself in front of others (which involves showing no emotion). After he found that out, he started letting loose a bit more.

“I’m guessing by that sigh, that’s not a good thing?”

“I’m surprised you don’t know what the letter is about, considering you’ve been hovering over my shoulder ever since my father’s owl dropped it off.”

“Hey! Just because it looks like I’m looking doesn’t mean I am!” Draco whipped around at her at these words.

“And how am I supposed to know that?”

Y/n shrugged. “I don’t know. Now stop with the one-eyebrow thing.”

“You got it, boss.” Draco then reads out the letter. _“Draco, who is this ‘Y/n L/n’ exactly? What is she to you? Why is she your date to the ball? Madam Wilkins told me some things about her after you left. Why would you ask her to the ball if you hated her? Meet me next Saturday at Hogsmeade. You will explain everything to me in person there. Bring the girl as well. From Lucius.”_

Y/n’s face pales as he reads the letter. “He wants to meet me?”

“And most likely not for a good reason too,” Draco adds, and Y/n groans and thumps her head on his shoulder. Draco laughs.

“Come on. It won’t be too bad.”

“That’s what you think.” When Y/n says this, the two laugh, and for the rest of the evening they put the letter behind them, because who wants to worry about things now? It’s the Yule Ball tomorrow, for Merlin’s sake.

The worrying comes after.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- The Yule Ball_

_This chapter is all about… well, the Yule Ball._

The dress is gold and black. Her hair is done in an elegant bun made to impress, tied up with gold. Her shoes matched her dress, and her face had a natural look. She walked with an air of confidence because she knew that she was the belle of the ball.

In her head, that is. At the Yule Ball, many contenders rivalled her looks. But there was one person who she could count on to say she was the best, the most beautiful. The most stunning, gorgeous witch to ever grace Hogwarts' halls. And that person was Draco Malfoy. When Draco Malfoy saw her at the top of the stairs, his jaw had hung open. The Slytherin looked like a fool, a- dare she say it?- lovestruck fool. And it was all because of her. And well, Raegyn, for being the one to do her hair and makeup. But that wasn't the point.

"You look beautiful," was all that he could say. Y/n smiled.

"So do you," she added, as she looked him up and down. He smiled as well and twirled, showing every bit of his matching gold and black suit.

"So you like it?" He asks. Draco can't help himself- he needs to know. Call it insecurity, but he needs to know. He needs to know if Y/n likes his outfit as much as he likes hers.

"Of course I do. I mean, why else would I say, 'so do you'?"

"When you are being polite. For all I know, you could've thought I was a hideous troll."

Y/n laughs, and Draco warms. _She doesn't think bad about me._ He was grateful for that. Though he should've already known, considering how much time they've spent together the past couple of days.

But that is the thing that irks Draco. They hang out a couple of days, and now they're (basically at this point) best friends? It sounds too good to be true, almost.

It doesn't seem right. _Not at all._ How can two people go from hating each other to suddenly becoming (once again, basically at this point) best friends? Draco doesn't know. He wonders if Y/n thinks the same way.

The Slytherin then shakes his head, removing any negative thoughts from his mind. It's the Yule Ball, and Merlin be damned if he doesn't enjoy every last moment of it.

"Should we go in now?" Draco straightens and extends an arm to Y/n. She takes it, a smile still gracing her face.

"Let's." The Ravenclaw on his arm beams at him, and Draco's heart melts a little.

But only a little. He still thinks that they may be going too fast and wants to slow it down a bit. The main reason for this?

He doesn't want to get hurt.

***

The doors open, and they enter the Great Hall. The Great Hall is decorated like winter, and anyone would be downright crazy to say that it wasn't beautiful. Many couples are gracing the dance floor when some look up, surprised to see Y/n and Draco together. Thankfully there are no gasps. Draco doesn't like gasps. They irritate him. Little does he know that gasps irritate Y/n too.

"Well," he yells (but not too loudly), "what are you staring at?"

When he says this, everybody goes back to what they're doing.

"The nerve of you, Draco," Y/n jokes, and Draco turns to her.

"Well they can't just stare at us, can they?! The rudeness of some wizards and witches."

"Well, actually they can stare at us-"

"Well, they can have some respect!" Draco is getting irritated, and Y/n tries to calm him.

"Calm down, Draco. You might cause a scene, and then everyone will stare at us," she looks at him, "again."

"...I guess you're right," he admits and Y/n breaks out into a smile. Merlin, don't her cheeks hurt yet? "I hate it when you're right," he mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Y/n grins. She heard what Draco had said, but wanted to see him get embarrassed. That was one of the things she likes about him the most. How red his face got when he was caught like a deer in headlights.

"Nothing," he mutters. "Why don't we get some drinks?"

"Sure," she agrees, and Draco leads her over to the punch table.

***

"You look gorgeous tonight, Asha," the man clad in black compliments.

"Thank you, Severus. You look quite dashing yourself," Asha says, before breaking out into a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks, and Asha can't contain her smile. She loves the way he says 'funny' in his deep voice. It sounds so unlike him to say a word like that, especially in the monotone that he says everything with. She almost starts laughing again when she imagines him saying it to a student during class.

"Sorry, I just find the word 'dashing' to be very olden, and for some reason it makes me laugh," she explains, and it's true. It isn't something she would ever say normally, and that also is another reason why it's funny to her. Wow, everything is funny for me tonight.

That thought is the reason why Asha is also now wondering if she's been somehow drugged. No one spiked her Firewhiskey, did they?

"Huh. Are you calmer now?" Severus lifts one of his eyebrows, and Asha is subjected to his one eyebrow stare that most of his students receive. She rolls her eyes. Severus would never be intimidating to her. Not anymore.

"Yes. I think," she answers. Now it's Severus' turn to roll his eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" He gestures to the punch table.

"Sure, but I'm coming with you." The spiked drink possibility hasn't left her mind yet, and at the moment she might be just a little paranoid of others touching her drinks. Though most people would agree with her. How would a random witch or wizard feel if they just got handed a drink in a public place without knowing where it's been? Her small fears were completely understandable.

"Well then lead the way," Severus goes to catch up with Asha.

***

"So she's Snape's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I believe so."

"She's not ugly, I'll give her that. She's actually quite pretty. I wonder how Snape got her, with his snarky and condescending attitude."

"I think the whole school wonders that."

"Wouldn't put it past them."

"True, but how have you not seen her before? She's been at every meal for the past week!"

"...I don't pay attention much at mealtimes. Don't you see the book I lug around?"

"I think I've seen it... It's a muggle book, right?"

"Correct."

"What's it called?"

"Little Women. By Louisa May Alcott."

"I have never heard of that book in my life my but I'm guessing it's good?"

"Very." 

Draco takes a sip of his drink. The conversation now stood at a standstill- and was becoming awkward, very fast. He didn't want Y/n to be uncomfortable, so he asked, "What do you think of the Ball?"

"I think it's wonderful. I mean, I've only been here for about ten minutes, drinking punch, but I'm liking it a lot. Too bad this won't happen again in my Hogwarts days."

"Huh. Never really thought about that." It was true. The Yule Ball would never happen again while they were at Hogwarts. Realising this, Draco wanted to savour every moment more. Who knew what could happen tonight? Many things could happen. Draco glances at Y/n, who's sipping her goblet while looking out at the couples dancing. But I don't know if I want them too. I think things how they are. Why would I want to change something I'm happy with? Like mother says, if it's not broken, don't fix it. I'm pretty sure she means that when it comes to relationships and friendships because mother is constantly replacing many items around the house that don't need fixing. He guesses it's a money thing, as it happens to him too. Maybe both mother and he should take advice more often, especially if it is from oneself.

But what do I do if something happens? Would it be something I like or something I don't?

...Should I stop thinking and just see how it goes?

Yes. I think I should. Now get it together, Draco. Whatever happens, happens.

***

"Mr Malfoy, Miss L/n. I trust you are both having an... enjoyable evening?" Professor Snape asks the two.

"Oh, Severus. Don't sound so harsh. They're just children trying to have a nice time." Severus huffs. "Oh don't be like that."

Y/n wonders what in the name of Merlin is going on. All of a sudden, Snape had appeared when Draco and Y/n were still at the punch table chatting.

The words pour out of her before she has a chance to stop them. "Are you Professor Snape's girlfriend?" Both Y/n and Draco, who's beside her, cringe at the question, though it goes unnoticed by Snape, who looks to be almost in shock at the question. Thankfully, Asha has a much clearer head at the moment and can answer easily.

"More like Severus' friend. Even best friends, if he thinks so. I don't know about the dating part. We've agreed to take things slow since we both like each other, and Snape asking me to the Yule Ball can be perceived as our 'first date'. He's lovely, don't you think?" The kids look at Snape, who is still in shock, before turning back to Asha and mouthing 'no' quickly. Asha laughs. "He's not very lovely in the classroom, as I can tell. But once you get to know him, he's quite remarkable," Asha leans in, and the two lean forward as well, "and fun too, but don't tell him I said that." She whispers. Draco and Y/n grin at each other, both silently agreeing that Snape's friend was a great person. Funny too.

"Don't worry, we won't," Draco ensures. All of them lean back away from each other after those words, and with good timing too- Snape has just gotten over his apparent shock and is now glaring at Y/n. Asha notices this.

"Severus..." She warns. The man turns to her.

"Yes?"

"Stop glaring at people! You're ruining their evening. Plus, you already have so many lines on your face. Don't create more."

Snape rolls his eyes, and the two fourth years look at the exchange with silent awe. To them, Snape was acting out of character.

"Yes, mother," Snape adds with a prominent snark. The fourth years' jaws are very close to hanging open. Definitely out of character.

But Asha laughs as if this is normal. "Oh Severus, don't be such a downer. Now, how about we dance and leave these two wonderful students alone?"

Snape glances at Draco and Y/n briefly before complying with his friend's request. "Whatever you wish, my dear Asha," he answers. Asha grins.

"Now come on, you!" And so Asha drags Severus onto the dance floor. Draco and Y/n stare at them from behind as they walk towards the centre of the Great Hall, where all the dancing is.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Y/n asks.

"I'd be blind not to," Draco answers. "That was... surprising."

"I couldn't agree more," Y/n adds. Already there was a surprise tonight. How many more are there going to be?

***

"Raegyn."

"Fred."

"Wanna dance?"

"Gladly."

Raegyn and Fred walk onto the dancing area and quickly start dancing the wizard's waltz. Both had paid attention to the dance practice that the Heads of House did- even though Fred's was for a different reason- and could both dance competently. Thankfully. The two noticed some other pairs whose dancing was... let's say, not so in sync.

"So, why did you ask me to dance?" Raegyn starts off the conversation with a question. The two pass by Hermione and Victor Krum, who smile at them before waltzing away.

"Well, I was lonely, you looked lonely, so I figured- why not ask her?"

"Where's George?"

"Getting the mistletoe."

"Oh." 

They continue to dance, relishing in the wintery decor of the massive room. Small snowflakes fall on them, and Raegyn reaches up to gently brush some off of Fred's hair, without messing up his hairstyle. The dopey grin she receives in return has her grinning too, and Raegyn's *little* crush on Fred intensifies.

"...we're going to have to follow them afterwards," Fred says, and Raegyn only hears the last bit.

"Follow who?"

"Draco and Y/n. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes? Why do we need to follow them?"

"Because it's a magical mistletoe that doesn't let anyone who's under it leave until they've been kissed. It'll be better to catch them alone," Fred explains. Raegyn lets out a silent 'oh'. She didn't think of that.

Raegyn didn't think too much in general. She's more of a 'do' person when it comes to, well, _doing_ things. Being a 'doer' instead of a 'talker' has its ups and downs. Raegyn knows that she has become more impulsive, or either was impulsive from the start, and she can't count how many times she's gotten into trouble because of it on two hands.

...That's probably not a good thing. _Oh well._

"Then we should keep an eye on them, once George gets back. When is George getting back?"

"I'm right here." Raegyn swivels around at the voice and sure enough, George is standing there.

"Where is it?" She asks, as Fred almost falls over from her swivelling.

"In here," George opens his suit jacket just enough so Raegyn can see the small pocket inside. George taps it, "it's an undetectable extension charm."

"Nice," Raegyn approvingly nods. Granted, she hasn't heard of the charm before, but it sounds useful. She'll have to get George to teach her the charm later, or Fred, if he knows it.

Knowing the twins, he probably does.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

***

Theo's gone to the Yule Ball with Daphne Greengrass. A kind Slytherin, quite rare- and everyone mocks her for it, Personally, Theo agrees with both Daphne and the rest of the Slytherin house. She's too kind to be a Slytherin, and yet... that's something about her personality that he likes. But he doesn't like her, oh no-he likes someone else. He won't disclose that information to anyone, however, as he is quite embarrassed about it. And Theo's determined that no one will ever find out about it. He's also determined to crush those feelings for the rest of his life. He doesn't like the 'crush'. He hates it.

Because it shows a part of him that he doesn't like.

"How's your week been?" Daphne asks him in her usual way- sweetly. It's refreshing, after all the condescending and agonizing tones usually used by members of the Slytherin house, and even some from other houses. 

"It's been good," Theo automatically replies with. There was no way that he would tell her the truth- that he'd been meddling with shady people, including his father, and had almost died because of it. Though almost dying is his fault. But then again, his father led him to it by starting the whole thing in the first place.

And Theo thought he'd made the right choice.

But he didn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't be in such a state. A state where he now doesn't know what to do, going ahead, and it's making Theo fear anything with even just links to the unknown. It's not healthy, to be looking around corners constantly, wondering if his father had found out the truth, that he didn't kill that Muggle. The feel of his wand in his suit is uncomfortable and grows even more so as his mind ponders all possibilities of him being under the wand. Theo shivers internally at the thought of his father setting the killing curse on him for his lies.

Daphne notices his sudden nervousness and instantly knows that his week hasn't been good. He also isn't fine, by the way his eyes dart from side to side whenever he thinks she isn't looking. _He's paranoid. Very paranoid._ Daphne wonders why.

"Are you sure?" She calmly queries. Theo's eyes snap to hers, and her previous thoughts are solidified- there's something wrong with Theo. Daphne intends to find out what. Even if it takes a while to break him down. There's just something about Theo that she likes- a sort of softness to him that most of the Slytherin house didn't possess. Like he was a teddy bear inside.

"Of course I'm sure- why wouldn't I be?" Theo responds. _Does Daphne know?_ Theo's now more hesitant with Daphne, and thanks Merlin that they're not dancing at this moment. Instead, they're sitting at one of the many small tables around the sides of the Hall, while having a few drinks, though Theo isn't risking trying to hold his cup right now. He's a bit afraid that it will shake in his hand, and maybe even shatter on the stone floor.

The conversation slowly grows warmer as they continue to talk to each other. Daphne resolves to find out about Theo later when rock music starts blasting. She turns to Theo with a soft grin on her face. "How about we dance?"

***

"It's been a lovely evening, Cedric, but I think I should go."

"Why, Bonnie? Who's going to dance with me?"

"Some other girl. I'm tired." Bonnie goes to leave.

"Alright then." Cedric looks at her then walks away. Bonnie huffs before sneaking over to the punch table. Bonnie, being the suspicious person she is, decided to 'pretend to leave' to see what Cedric would do. After her encounter with Y/n, Bonnie had realised how jealous she was of anyone who even looked at Cedric. The girl was especially jealous of another Ravenclaw, by the name of Emma, who looked to be trying to get closer to Cedric even though he had a girlfriend. However, it's not like anyone knew who she was. Most of the school population didn't even know that Cedric had a girlfriend. He had wanted to keep it a secret when they first got together since Cedric didn't think that Bonnie was built to deal with jealous girls trying to hit her or something around each corner. Which turned Bonnie into a jealous girl herself, ironically.

But the thing is, Bonnie's a Gryffindor. She could easily deal with girls trying to cast a spell at her. She was very good at DADA, after all. And if that didn't work, she was also excellent at Transfiguration. She has many spells in her repertoire that would most likely get her expelled, but hey, knowledge is knowledge. Bonnie likes to learn.

Maybe she should've been in Ravenclaw.

Bonnie's thoughts were disrupted when she heard Cedric's voice nearby. The Gryffindor quickly moved out of sight before peering around the large greek-looking column. She saw that Emma was with Cedric. Bonnie turned her ear towards the two, trying to hear what they were talking about. She could only hear the tail ends of the conversation.

"-dance with me?"

"-can't"

"-not?"

"-a partner. Sorry."

Emma then walked away after Cedric had turned her down. Bonnie smiled before a small wave of guilt hit her. She felt like she had to watch Cedric to make sure if he was being faithful.

Well, not anymore.

After hearing how Cedric turned down Emma, Bonnie would try to refrain from getting too jealous of others around Cedric. She knew that Cedric could have easily said yes, especially after what she had said before, about dancing with another girl. But he didn't.

Bonnie felt very happy after witnessing that. She now knew that she could trust Cedric- more than before.

***

The rest of the Yule Ball is wonderful for all. It's lively, entertaining, and fun, with a hint of passion for the couples. The winter setting warmed them- which was weird, considering that winter meant cold, but everyone went with it. After all, it was Hogwarts- a school of magic. The Weird Sisters and a few other popular bands played, and the punch and other drinks and foods tasted great. It was a once in a lifetime experience for all, and most of the students felt bad that the younger students could not attend. Though others were quite ready to use this as a taunt- 'at least I got to go to the Yule Ball!'

It wouldn't be long for both Draco and Y/n to leave the Ball. When it happens, Raegyn and the twins will be waiting.

***

"Well, that was a fun time," Y/n says. The Yule Ball was starting to wrap up, with couples now swaying together as soft music played from who-knows-where.

"Hmm. It was." Draco leads Y/n out of the Hall.

After the two had finished their drinks earlier, they had decided to dance for a while. Being in Malfoy's arms was... interesting, to say the least, for Y/n. For a snake, he was warm and surprisingly inviting. They had waltzed for a while, seeing several faces that they knew- including Snape and his friend Asha- while they danced. Afterwards, they had retired to a small table, and interestingly enough Asha had joined them, saying that 'Severus was getting some food'. Asha was a lovely person who, they learnt, was a Potion's Master from Norway and was staying at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks, maybe more. Asha told the two about her and Snape's relationship, and how she wanted it to go slow. After they had talked a little, Draco had asked why Asha was telling them all of this.

"You kids seem alright," was what she had answered with. But Draco didn't take that for an answer. He pressed on, and Asha, instead of getting mad as Y/n had thought, merely smiled and said that she trusted the two with her small secret. Draco was satisfied after that, though he did have a look of shock when the Potion's Master had said it. _It must be a rare thing, for someone to trust a Slytherin,_ was what Y/n had thought at the time. She was quite happy to see Draco looking brighter afterwards. A smile suited him. A frown- not so much.

When Snape had come back with the food, the fourth years were astonished. The Potions Professor looked happy as well. Asha had made him happier, but it still wasn't enough for him to keep smiling once the Professor saw their faces. The smile had taken over to an annoyed expression.

"Why are you conversing with them?" He had inquired. Both Y/n and Draco had looked at the man with offended expressions, and Asha had answered with a simple "Because Severus, they're not bad people."

Snape had huffed at that but didn't protest nor complain. He merely set down the food that he had brought with him, then left, saying that he had to talk to Dumbledore. Once he was out of earshot Asha snickered and said that he was merely a softie on the inside- and that they shouldn't take that grumpiness of his to heart. Y/n and Draco had snickered with her when Asha mentioned the word 'softie'. If it was any other teacher, they would've most likely have teased them a little. But not with Snape. They would not like to serve detentions for the next three years, thank you very much.

"Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" Draco's words bring Y/n back into the present.

"Uh sure," she answers. They walk in relative silence for most of the way back. Just before they reach the Ravenclaw tower, Y/n is stopped in her tracks. Draco notices after a second.

"What are you doing?"

"I...can't- ugh, move." Y/n tries to move her limbs. The only thing that she can move is her neck and head. She then looks around. "What in Merlin's name-" Her voice stops when she looks at the ceiling. There's a mistletoe hanging there. She gapes at the Christmas decoration.

"What are you looking at?" Draco snaps, though not unkindly, before he looks at the ceiling himself. "...Oh." Draco knows exactly what it is, and what it does. Also, since it's Hogwarts, a 'magic' school, there is a definite chance that the mistletoe is enchanted. Draco groans. Way to make his life harder. Now he'll have to help Y/n by-

Oh, Merlin. He didn't think about that. How could he not think about that first? It's a mistletoe. And people kiss underneath the mistletoe. Which means that Draco needs to kiss Y/n, otherwise she will have to wait for someone else.

_And the world be damned if anyone else kisses Y/n._

_Wait- where did that possessiveness come from?_

Draco's thoughts are interrupted when Y/n grunts a small, "help please."

"Are you sure?" Draco answers, slowly edging closer to her.

"I can't move Draco, what do you think?"

"Alright then. I'm guessing you're sure." He moves to Y/n quickly, and she doesn't even realise it until his lips are on hers.

***

"And... we have liftoff! Great job, all of you."

Raegyn and the twins went to high five- until they realised how loud it would be and that Draco and Y/n would hear them. And get very angry. Very angry.

So that's why Raegyn casts a _Muffliato_ , and then high fives the twins. Easy solution. A win-win. Draco and Y/n have their moment, whilst Raegyn and the twins celebrate.

"They look good together," the twins say in sync, "don't they Raegyn?"

"Yeah, they do."

Raegyn doesn't realise it at the time, but when she said those words, the Hufflepuff was staring directly at Fred.

And both Fred and George noticed.


End file.
